1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatuses, a control method of image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Background Art
With advances of digitization of information, image forming apparatuses have become indispensable. For example, machines such as printers and facsimile machines are used to output digitized information and devices such as scanners to digitize documents. Many of these image forming apparatuses acquire capabilities of taking images, image forming, communications, etc. and serve as multifunction peripherals of printers, facsimile machines, scanners, and photocopiers.
Of these image forming apparatuses, there are printers employing inkjet methods (hereinafter referred to as inkjet printers) as one embodiment for use in output of digitized information. Inkjet printers include recording heads having nozzles to discharge ink and conduct image forming by discharging the ink onto a recording medium by applying a pressure to liquid chambers of the ink in the recording heads.
In such an inkjet printer, sheets (recording medium) are transferred on a portion (hereinafter referred to as facing member) facing the recording head to discharge the ink and the ink is discharged from the recording head to the sheets in transfer. In addition, the recording head discharges the ink all over a sheet while moving in the perpendicular direction (hereinafter referred to as main scanning direction) to the direction of transferring the sheets (hereinafter referred to as sub-scanning direction).